Whitecrest
The Kingdom of Whitecrest is the first nation founded in Central Tradelands. They were founded before even the days of Nova Balreska and Hallengard. It is the oldest nation to still stand, despite being in countless wars over the years. Due to the population consisting of new merchants in the early days, Whitecrest was formerly known as the newcomer nation. Whitecrest also views itself as the peacekeeper nation. When nations stir troubles between themselves, Whitecrest would be neutral unless provoked. It also made them a great candidate for alliances over the years. The first Whitecrest King, King Holyswine, has been infamous for angering Inyola when during an exchange, the Inyolan Emperor at the time was shot at. It then later lead to the Whitecrest and Inyolan War, when the Whitecrest navy rebelled after having enough of the occupation by Inyola. Later in the years though, former King hahaboomman1234 had made plenty of diplomatic exchanges with Inyola. In doing so, Hahaboomman1234 gained the favour of the old nation they once were enemies of and became close allies diplomacy-wise. Hahaboomman1234 also once had the favour of a Blackwind pirate crew. The crew would come to the aid of Whitecrest by the mere word of the former king. On August 13th, 2018, Nova Balreska declared war on Whitecrest. This was responded by an invasion of Nova Balreska. The Whitecrest navy won the war in an extremely swift manner, managing to claim Perth as their own afterwards. Very few casualties occurred. Geography The Island of Whitecrest is a crescent shape which gives Whitecrest a great advantage against those who wish to raid its ports. The island houses many buildings surrounding the vast greenery spaces giving the place an open feel. There are also two dense rock quarries that allow miners to mine ores from. On the eastern side is the merchant ports where products and goods are sold and bought. On the southern side lies the ship docks. Local Buildings The fort is located near the northwestern tip of the crescent island. The fort boasts three or four levels of guns, giving it the best-fortified defence in the game. On the top of the base, it has a mortar to add long range defence. Located to the side of the fort is a convenient dock which is not often used by citizens, but more by the navy. Inside the fort is a new jail where international criminals within Central Tradelands or those kept for trials are often kept in, patrolled by Whitecrest navy personnel. within the jail are Whitecrest navy's stock hold for supplies such as cannons, halberds, ammunition, etc. One of the small batteries located near the south end of Whitecrest ports near the warehouse and merchant, provides two to four guns in case any pirate ships were to escape their main fort guns. The other battery is located near the northeastern crescent of the island, containing five long guns. This one is barely used due to it being so far away from the main area. The local pizzeria is a common hangout for the people of Whitecrest. It's located near the eastern part of the island. It doesn't give consumables unlike the tavern in Nova Balreska. Navy Being the longest running nation, Whitecrest navy esteems itself as being the strongest, largest and oldest navy in Central Tradelands. As the first group for most new players to join, it teaches new naval members to become the best. Crewmen wear sailor uniforms which suits the 19th-century ironclads that are often used by the Whitecrest Navy. Their Navy Weapon is the Whitecrest Halberd. Under the reign of king hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh33333, the Kingdom of Whitecrest makes an effort to stay neutral and out of conflicts, however when they are forced into a conflict they are a force to be reckoned with. When the Naval fleet of the Purshovian Federation visited the Kingdom of Whitecrest the Whitecrest Navy took note of their Ironclad ships, not being made of wood like typical ships, the navy decided to purchase some of the Ironclads from the Purshovian fleet. The Whitecrest navy added Poseidon and Neptune ships to their own fleet which aided them significantly in the betterment of their navy. In the early days of Whitecrest, the navy had fleets boasting many loyal people. Each fleet was assigned to a different admiral. The fleet members were so loyal to their admirals that the king feared a coup. When the admirals were tired of their king at the time, they decided to break off and seek refuge in Blackwind, becoming one of the infamous pirate crews of the day. In doing so, it took a good chunk of naval power away from the Whitecrest navy. Fleets are currently not used in the navy as there is fear of the same situation happening again. The navy is made up of Crewmen, Midshipmen, Officers, Admirals and the Minister of the Navy. Crewmen and midshipmen make up the backbone of the navy and are oftentimes in charge of manning the cannons of their officer's ships. Officers are in charge of many more aspects of the navy. Officers are in charge of hosting naval patrols where the officer will gather a crew to protect merchants from pirates. Officers are also in charge of offering training sessions to naval members to improve their skills. Admirals are in charge of managing the navy and selecting which naval members are qualified for officership along with all regular officer duties. The Minister of the Navy oversees all admiral activity and monitors the competence of the entire navy. Local Government The local hierarchy is made up of high officials in the nation. The King, the Minister of the Navy and the Admirals. Diplomats oversee the running of the nation and the competence of the other high officials. Being a monarchy, the next King is chosen by either the king or of the high officials. Due to being favoured by a few factions, the nation even won the favour of Inyola due to the former diplomatic king, hahaboomman1234. Currently, lead by King hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh33333 the Great, Whitecrest has led a peaceful period so far. Though not invoking war, the king was aggressive in return with reparations for those factions who chose to cause wars. King hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh33333 has been succeeded by dogdan17 on March 31st, 2019. Diplomatic Relations Government: '''Monarchy '''Allies: Inyola, Burkeland Enemies: Blackwind Neutral: Purshovia, Hallengard, Nova Balreska Officials King: dogdan17 Prince: '''N/A '''Minister of the Navy: EpicDogMan10 Admirals: '''Joshbp26, Tram47, ColeJay55555 '''Diplomat: CaptainPikmin64 Current and Former Kings Trivia * The Kingdom of Whitecrest used to have many varieties of advisers. The type of advisers were Diplomat, Treasury, Military. The Diplomats are now in charge of the responsibilities of all these former advisers. * Knights are the highest honour for former naval officers+ and diplomatic members of Whitecrest who decided to retire. * Whitecrest is typically the nation in which traders are targeted by pirates, due to their larger population of less skilled players. * Normally the nation where most players are members due to its old age. * Avortolani's and Hahaboomman1234's Era were considered the "Golden age of Whitecrest" by many veteran/old players. * The Whitecrest Navy is known for Spamming Retaliator and Poseidon warships. The official link to the Kingdom of Whitecrest group: Click Here Category:Factions Category:Groups Category:Lore